Passion for cats
by Akira-Nanazaki
Summary: Nikaido préfère son chat. Fujigaya a des envies bizarre. Senga est jaloux d'un animal. Kitayama en a marre des envies bizarre. Deux couples, deux séparations... KIS-MY-FT2 (FujiKita; NiSen)


Senga entra chez lui et son amant, fou de rage. Ses habituels traits doux étaient durcit par la colère. La raison d'un tel énervement ? Nikaido bien sûr. Les deux hommes s'entendaient en général très bien. Ils étaient, en apparence, meilleurs amis et confidents. Mais toutes personnes étrangères au Kisumai ignoraient qu'ils étaient bien plus que des meilleurs amis, ils étaient amants. Seul le groupe, le manager et le directeur connaissaient la nature de leur relation. Les deux membres ne se disputaient pas beaucoup d'habitude mais en ce moment, c'était très courant. Habituellement, c'était de la jalousie parce que Senga était trop proche de Fujigaya ou Nikaido qui souriait avec douceur à une fan. Mais cette fois-ci, la jalousie venait de Senga, son amant passait beaucoup plus de temps avec d'autres personnes qu'avec lui. Même si le danseur avait son camarade toutes les nuits dans son lit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être énervé par une soudaine passion de l'acrobate. Une passion pour de petits être à poils à griffe bien sortie et une bouille adorable, bien évidemment les chats. Depuis peu, Takashi manifestait une adoration extrême de ces bêtes, il les aimait beaucoup. Son animal préféré jusque-là était les lapins mais il a soudainement déclaré que les chatons étaient trop mignons. Le pire pour Kento était sans doute que celui qu'il considérait comme son frère de cœur, Fujigaya, partageait la même passion et ils en parlaient donc tout le temps. Heureusement, Senga n'était pas le seul exaspéré par le comportement de son amant, Kitayama en avait marre que Taisuke ne cesse de parler de ces animaux. Bon, le leader lui avait avoué en rougissant que le rappeur le prenait pour un chat et...lui demandait de miauler pendant leurs ébats, c'à quoi, Hiro répondait à la demande... ça excitait Taipi, apparemment. Senga avait ri quand le plus petit le lui avait raconté mais très vite son rire s'était terni lorsque Nika-chan arriva avec un chat dans les bras et le câlinait. Le danseur avait envoyé un regard noir au matou et il avait eu l'impression que l'animal lui avait envoyé un regard narquois. Un chat n'avait pas de conscience, non ? Un chat n'était pas aussi mesquin, pas vrai ? Il s'était reprit bien vite, un chat ne pouvait pas afficher un air pareil. Mais cette impression c'était bien vite renforcé quand l'animal interrompait leurs ébats avec ses miaulements et que Nikaido accourait voir son matou dans ces situations même lorsqu'ils allaient atteindre le point de non-retour. De ce fait, cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient jamais été jusqu'au bout, Senga n'avait pas eu d'orgasme depuis plusieurs mois, environ 2 mois, à chaque fois, le chat les interrompait. Il en avait plus que marre et était bien décidé à poser un ultimatum à son conjoint. Il en avait assez des douches froides parce que son amant préférait le chat à lui. Ce soir, il allait demander à Nikaido de choisir entre lui et le chat. Si le chat était choisi alors, il partirait. Il serait brisé mais il partirait, il n'en pouvait plus, il ne supportait plus la situation et ceux depuis un moment. Il savait où aller, Kento savait où aller, il irait chez son leader, celui qui le comprenait le mieux. Bien que Kitayama n'ait rien dit, Senga avait compris que son aîné avait assez marre des demandes de miaulements que faisait Fujigaya. Là, le jeune danseur attendait que son amant reviennent, il avait peur de la réponse que ce dernier allait lui fournir. Le jeune Kisumai avait peur que Nika préfère le chat à lui et que toutes ses années à sortir ensemble, à être très proche soient brisées. Leur relation allait alors, en pâtir énormément. Juste cette hypothèse, lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux mais, leur couple allait très mal. Nika ne lui faisait plus de câlin et ne l'embrassait plus quand ils rentraient, trop occupé avec son chat. Senga trouvait que toute l'attention de Takashi était toujours tournée vers le félin et son amant ne recevait plus aucune attention.

Quelques minutes après, le brun arriva. Comme d'habitude, il n'eut aucun geste envers Kento et préféra aller câliner le matou. Senga assista de nouveau à ça, impuissant. Tremblant, le « S » prit son courage à deux mains et posa à Nika son ultimatum.

Nika...

Hm

Je...je te demande...je...Choisi entre ce chat et moi...

Il avait dit ceci en fermant les yeux et attendit une réponse. Mais après quelques minutes, il ouvra les yeux pour voir que Takashi ne l'écoutait pas vraiment et préférait son animal. Pour Senga, c'était une réponse tout à fait claire... Celui qu'il aimait avait choisi la bestiole. Refoulant ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler, il se précipita dans la chambre. Il sortit ses valises et jeta ses fringues et ses objets personnels dedans. Quand ses valises furent bouclées, il sortit de la chambre, passa devant son ex-amant qui ne le remarqua pas et sortit de l'appartement.

L'artiste se précipita chez l'amant de son frère de cœur comme prévue. Il toqua à la porte de chez son Leader et ce dernier ouvrit, les yeux rouges. Senga se sentit triste pour Mitsu, il avait compris que Gaya était la raison des larmes de l'aîné. Ce dernier fit rentrer le cadet et l'installa dans une chambre d'amis. Après que le danseur ait déballé ses affaires, les deux artistes s'installèrent sur le canapé du leader et racontèrent leur soirée qui avait mal tourné. L'ainé était vraiment peiné par le comportement de Nikaido, il ne concevait pas qu'on préfère un animal à une personne. Kento apprit que Hiromitsu avait dit à Fuji qu'il en avait marre de miauler et qu'il n'était pas un putain de chat mais le BadBoy lui avait répondu que si Mitsu n'était pas capable à répondre à ses demandes alors il irait voir ailleurs et trouver un amant plus coopératif. Ces paroles avaient, sans aucun doute, brisé le leader. Kento et Hiromitsu parlèrent de leur ex-amant respectif, du groupe, de l'attitude à adopter désormais devant les autres. Ils ne voulaient pas que leurs amis s'inquiètent pour eux, ils n'avaient pas besoin de leur pitié ou leur compassion. Ils voulaient juste pouvoir faire le deuil de leur histoire tranquillement. Après avoir passé la soirée à pleurer et manger de la glace au chocolat, ils allèrent se coucher en espérant pouvoir dormir et ne rien montrer le lendemain.

Le lendemain, à l'agence, malgré que Mitsu et Ken-chan ne laissent rien paraître, l'ambiance était très froide. Fujigaya n'avait pas digéré le fait que Kitayama avait refusé une de ses demandes, Nika ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de Senga et les autres se sentaient mal à l'aise devant la froideur que montrait Kitayama et Senga envers Fuji et Nika. Tous étaient habitués à voir une grande complicité entre les deux danseurs, des sous-entendus glissés dans l'oreille du leader de la part du rappeur. Mais là, il n'y avait rien. Même Senga et Fujigaya ne se parlaient pas. Senga en voulait à son frère de faire souffrir le plus petit du groupe, Kitayama. Il lui en voulait parce que tous savaient que Mitsu était bien plus fragile qu'il laisse paraître. La veille, c'était bien la présence de Kento qui avait empêché le Leader de sombrer dans une profonde déprime. La journée passa ainsi, dans une ambiance tendue et les jours qui suivirent aussi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTFHKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTNKSxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Presque deux mois étaient passés depuis cette soirée qui avait brisé les deux couples. Rien ne s'était réellement arrangé. Kitayama était sûr que l'homme qu'il aimait encore, avait trouvé mieux que lui. Après tout, n'importe qui ferait l'affaire, à la condition qu'il accepte tous les fantasmes du rappeur. Senga était aussi convaincu que Nikaido n'avait toujours pas remarqué son départ. Ils auraient pu disparaître que leurs anciens amants n'auraient rien remarqué. Cette constatation leurs faisait mal mais ils se devaient de l'accepter et de vivre avec.

Mais les deux jeunes hommes avaient tort. Fujigaya ressentait un grand vide depuis que son Mitsu ne venait plus le voir, il n'avait pas couché avec d'autres personnes, enfin...si, une fois, le soir de leur séparation mais il s'était clairement ennuyé et l'autre n'était même pas resté une demi-heure. Juste la fellation l'avait ennuyé, il n'était même pas excité. Le rappeur aurait voulu que Kita reviennent vers lui et se fasse pardonner mais en vain. Ce fut seulement au bout d'un mois qu'il comprit que son leader n'était pas à ses ordres et qu'il n'avait pas à l'obliger à réaliser toutes ses envies sinon, il le larguerait. Même s'il n'était pas très sentimentale, il savait qu'il aimait énormément son aîné, il était bien trop accro à lui pour prendre plaisir avec un autre. A présent, il voulait tout faire pour récupérer son homme, il mettrait KO tout opposant. Il essaierait de faire oublier au plus vieux ses cruelles paroles.

Contrairement aux apparences, Nikaido avait remarqué le départ de Kento mais, il ne voulait pas choisir entre les deux, le jeune homme aimait beaucoup son Ken-chan mais il adorait énormément son chat. Il ne saurait choisir. C'était ce qu'il pensait qu'en son amoureux lui avait posé cet ultimatum mais maintenant, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le récupérer. Au cours de ces deux mois, Nika s'était complètement désintéressé du chat, il trouvait toujours ces bestioles adorables mais depuis le départ de son danseur, le chat paraissait moins attrayant. Et pour cause, il ne sentait plus le regard plein de jalousies, de colère ou de possessivité sur lui. En cachette, il espérait que Kento lui saute dessus et ne lui laisse pas le choix. Mais ça, il ne s'en était rendu compte qu'après le départ de son cher et tendre. Il avait sûrement un côté masochiste.

Aucun des deux garçons n'avait, jusqu'à présent, remarqué les problèmes de couple de l'autre mais un matin, en observant attentivement son ex-amant, Nikaido vit que Kitayama restait avec lui. Chose étrange puisqu'aux dernières nouvelles selon Nikaido-le leader était en couple avec Fujigaya or, là, les deux chanteurs semblaient en froid. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Fuji en vint au même constat. Ce dernier, mit en marche ses neurones et se décida à aller parler avec l'acrobate. Il s'avança vers le brun et lui demanda.

Nika-chan ? Ken-chan et toi semblez distants, il y a un problème ?

Ouais, j'ai fait une connerie et il m'a quitté…ça fait deux mois. Mais toi aussi avec Mistu ça n'a pas l'air d'aller…

Oui. Il m'a aussi quitté il y a deux mois… je n'ai même pas été fichu de voir qu'il allait mal et je l'ai presque considéré comme un objet, une chose qui doit répondre à chacun de mes désirs sans même prendre en compte les siens, je lui ai aussi dit des horreurs…

Moi, je…j'ai préféré mon animal de compagnie à nos moments à deux… j'interrompais même nos partie de jambe en l'air pour m'occuper de mon chat. Quel idiot que je fais…maintenant je le regrette et je voudrais récupérer Ken-chan…

Moi aussi, je veux récupérer Mitsu… je me sens vide sans lui.

Les deux hommes soupirèrent de concert, ils avaient joué et ils avaient tout les deux perdu. Ils avaient perdu les seules personnes qui aient de la véritable importance pour eux, ils s'en voulaient énormément mais ils allaient se battre pour récupérer leur amant. Le souci, c'est qu'ils ne savaient pas comment s'y prendre. Gaya se disait que s'il avait réussi à séduire son leader auparavant, il était capable de le faire de nouveau, il était capable de faire tomber son aîné dans ses bras. Nikaido, lui, il pensait qu'il devrait aller parler à son Ken-chan, qu'il le convaincrait à retourner avec lui. Pour cela, il irait le voir dès le soir même… enfin, il fallait d'abord qu'il sache où il se trouvait… il demanderait à Kitayama, son leader savait toujours tout… Fort de cette décision, il se mit sérieusement au travail mais fit beaucoup d'erreur, tellement qu'il regardait son ex-amant… il en était déconcentré. Du côté de Fujigaya, c'était à quelques touchés près, la même chose. Le rappeur ne manquait pas une occasion pour frôler, caresser innocemment la peau douce de son Mitsu.

Hiromitsu se sentait troubler par son ancien homme, ce dernier ne cessait de le toucher, de rechercher son contact. Ces gestes le faisaient frissonner et il se maudissait lui-même d'encore réagir à son ex-amant, et il maudissait aussi le rappeur sur cent générations pour oser le toucher alors qu'il l'avait viré de son lit deux mois plutôt. Le leader voyait aussi les regards insistant de Nikaido sur Kento et se dit que son ami risquait de voir revenir vers lui Takashi. Cette constatation le fit ricaner, l'acrobate s'était enfin rendu compte de sa bêtise et il avait hâte de voir comment va-t-il se faire racheter par Ken-chan… ce qui ne va pas être de tout repos… quoique Kento aimait trop Takashi pour ne pas lui céder…un peu comme lui avec Fuji.

Senga, lui, n'avait pas senti les regards insistant de son ex-amant sur sa personne mais par contre, il avait bien vu son frère de cœur essayer de séduire son ainé… ou plutôt lui faire des attouchements dans l'espoir de le faire réagir. Il avait bien vu que Mitsu réagissait encore à son ancien amant, il l'aimait encore mais, apparemment, il allait se faire un devoir de ne pas céder à ses avances. Comme ça allait être dur de résister… surtout que Gaya avait l'air bien décidé à récupérer Kitayama dans son lit. Ça promettait d'être intéressant à regarder. Le danseur n'était pas sûr que son leader lui résiste longtemps, il était bien trop accro à son ex-amant.

La journée se termina plusieurs heures après, Kitayama était troublé. Fujigaya n'avait pas arrêté de le toucher, de caresser ses endroits sensibles, sans pour autant lui toucher directement l'entrejambe… il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister et s'en trouva bien bête. Il fallait qu'il résiste sinon, sinon Fujigaya allait gagner, il allait croire pouvoir toujours gagner… . Et qu'il allait lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait avant que ça tourne de nouveau en dispute. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait même plus de respect pour lui… . Il était en pleine réflexion avec lui-même quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Mitsu se tourna vers le propriétaire de la main et remarqua que ce n'était que Nika, il avait eu peur que ça soit en fait, Fujigaya.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Nika-chan ? demanda-t-il froidement, il ne lui avait pas pardonné la souffrance causé à Sen-chan

Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Quoi donc ?

Ou est Ken-chan depuis qu'il est parti ?

En quoi ça te regarde ? à ce que je sache, tu ne voulais plus de lui…

Ce n'est pas vrai… à ce moment, je ne savais pas qui choisir… mais depuis que Ken est partie, mon chat a perdu beaucoup de valeur…

Hein ? demanda intelligemment Hiro.

Je crois que j'aimais beaucoup sentir son regard plein de jalousie, de possessivité sur moi… j'aurais, je pense, voulu qu'il me saute dessus sans me laisser le choix ou un truc comme ça.

Mitsu soupira doucement, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait les aider à se remettre ensemble mais aussi mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Nikaido. Ce qu'il avait fait été complètement idiot, se servir de l'animal pour animer la jalousie chez Senga. C'était vraiment tordu. Il préféra ne pas trahir son ami.

Je ne te le dirais pas… trouve tout seul ou va lui demander. Débrouille-toi pour réparer tes erreurs.

Le leader s'éloigna sur ces dernières paroles, partant chez lui. Il devait voir son cadet et lui annoncer que son ex cherchait à le voir pour s'expliquer. Le jeune homme soupira de nouveau, il espérait vraiment que Fuji n'est pas la même idée d'aller le voir chez lui… ça serait encore plus dure à résister.

Quelques minutes après, Kitayama arriva chez lui et vit que son cadet, Senga était déjà présent. Il prit une aspiration et se dirigea vers lui pour lui parler.

Ken-chan…

Mitsu ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tu as remarqué que toute la journée, Nika t'a regardé ?

Hein ? non, je n'ai rien vu… par contre j'ai bien vu que Gaya te faire des attouchements…

Je l'ai bien sentit… soupira Kitayama,

Il n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on le lui rappelle. Cela lui rappelait sa propre faiblesse de ne pas arriver à repoussé Fuji. Il ne voulait pas céder, il avait peur que ça recommence, être soumis à cet homme tel une pute. Mais pour le moment, là n'était pas la question.

Nika m'a demandé où tu te trouvais tout à l'heure. A mon avis, il veut venir de voir…

Tu lui as dit ?

Non. Je lui ai dit de se débrouiller. Il m'a donné les raisons de son comportement mais pour moi, ça ne l'excuse pas.

Les raisons ?

Oui mais je ne te dirais rien… C'est à lui de te le dire mais il faut aussi que tu sois prêt à lui parler…

D'accord. Merci Mitsu. Sourit Senga. Et toi, que vas-tu faire pour Gaya ?

Je ne sais pas. Soupira le leader.

Il ne savait vraiment comment faire. Comment lui résister ? Comment faire alors que son corps réagit encore fortement au toucher du rappeur ? Comment faire alors que ses sentiments sont encore intacts ? Malgré tout ? Il était assez perdu. Sa raison criait de ne surtout pas le laisser gagner mais son cœur et son corps lui disaient de lui laisser une chance. Mais s'il cédait, allait-il encore souffrir ? Tant de question intérieure…

Senga regarda son aîné, il voulait l'aider. Le danseur savait très bien que Hiro aimait toujours le chanteur mais, il ne pouvait pas oublier la souffrance que lui avait fait vivre son ancien amant. Il fallait qu'il le conseille. Qui sait ? Ça résoudra peut-être les choses.

Mitsu, je pense que tu devrais pendant un temps ne pas réagir à Fujigaya, on va voir ainsi s'il est sincère avec toi, s'il tient à toi. Puis si, il s'avère qu'il soit effectivement amoureux de toi, tu pourras lui donner une nouvelle chance. J'en ferai de même de mon côté.

Hn. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée… On fera ainsi, alors.

Kento sourit doucement, il était heureux d'aider même un peu son leader. Ils continuèrent à parler quand de légers coups donnés sur la porte se firent entendre. Les deux artistes sursautèrent et Kitayama s'avança vers la porte pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Il l'ouvrit doucement et fut surpris et choqué de voir Taisuke sur le pas de la porte. Il demanda froidement.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Mais toi, petit leader.

A ces mots, le rappeur attrapa à la vitesse de l'éclair, Hiro par les hanches et se pencha pour prendre ses lèvres mais avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre son objectif, Kita le repoussa.

Laisse-moi tranquille !

Non, je te récupérerai Mitsu. Sois en certain…

Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi… mais il est trop tard maintenant !

Non, il n'est pas trop tard ! tu reviendras vers moi.

Sors ! laisse-moi !

Humm…pas envie.

Mais Fujigaya ne semblait pas vouloir partir et se colla contre son aîné. Mitsu s'énerva un peu plus, il refusait de céder. C'est pourquoi, il poussa violemment son cadet loin de lui, le mit dehors et ferma sa porte à clé. Il se précipita dans la maison et commença à fermer les volets et bloquer toute les fenêtres et portes. Ce n'est qu'une fois que tout soit barricadé que Mitsu soupira de soulagement. Il n'y croyait pas… son Gaya croyait vraiment qu'il lui était indispensable… quoiqu'il n'avait pas tort dans un sens… Kitayama avait vraiment du mal à passer à autre chose, c'était même impossible pour lui… mais il ne voulait céder maintenant, il le refusait…pas maintenant.

Kento avait tout vu, il était tout même assez choqué. Fujigaya avait toujours été quelqu'un sûr de lui, il le savait mais à ce point-là… Il espérait vraiment queKitaMitsu saura le repousser avec plus de conviction sinon, il ne se passera pas longtemps avant qu'il ne cède. Il faut dire aussi que Tai-chan savait très bien ce qui ferait réagir son leader. Mitsu avait un petit côté soumis qui plaisait beaucoup à Fuji. Ça tout le monde le savait. Après quelques minutes sans bouger, les garçons allèrent se coucher.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTFHKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTNKSxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les jours suivant furent assez remplit, Mitsu fuyait le rappeur qui ne cessait de le draguer. Fujigaya refusait complètement d'abandonner et poursuivait son leader avec ardeur. Il n'avait de cesse de prendre toutes les occasions pour toucher son ainé. Tous les soirs, il se présentait chez Kita et l'embrassait avant que Kitayama le repousse et le vire dehors. Le plus petit désespéré de plus en plus, jusqu'à maintenant, Fuji n'avait montré qu'un intérêt sexuelle… Il n'y avait pas autres sentiments…

Pour Senga et Nikaido, ça se passait un peu mieux. Les deux danseurs commençaient doucement à retrouver leur ancienne complicité. Ils reparlaient, Nika avait expliqué à son Ken-chan qu'il l'aimait et la raison de son attachement à son chat… Une adoration à un regard plein de jalousie. Lorsqu'il a su, Kento avait rougit de la tête au pied mais, il n'avait pas pour autant accepté de reprendre leur histoire.

Fuji se demandait pourquoi ses tentatives ne marchaient pas, Pourquoi son Mitsu refusait ses avances ? Pourquoi le repoussait-il alors qu'il semblait aimer ses attouchements ? Il le sentait bien frissonner alors pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas. Gaya décida alors de s'adresser au commun des mortels et de demander des conseils à Nika vu que ce dernier s'en sortait mieux avec Sen. Il s'approcha de son cadet et lui demanda.

Nika ?

Gaya ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tu t'en sors avec Sen-chan …pas vrai ?

Oui mais, il ne m'est pas encore revenu complètement

Ah…Dis, je ne comprends pas…je drague Mitsu, je touche ses points sensibles et il n'est pas encore retombé dans mes bras…

Tu fais juste des connotations sexuelles ?

Oui, et ?

… Tu m'étonnes qu'il te repousse !

Hein ?

Tu ne montres pas que c'est lui que tu veux ! tu lui montres juste que tu le veux seulement sexuellement là. On ne dirait pas que tu l'aimes.

Je n'ai pas dit que je n'aimais que coucher avec lui…

C'est pour l'instant ce qu'on pourrait penser.

Fuji soupira, il n'avait jamais pensé à ça. C'est vrai qu'il aimait son Mitsu mais… il n'avait jamais su dire ce genre de chose, pour lui c'est bien trop guimauve… Ils n'étaient pas des filles ! Le gnangnan n'était pas pour lui mais pour son amour, il le ferait. Il fera bien un effort.

Pour commencer, reprit Nikaido, recommence à lui parler normalement, sans sous-entendu, récupère votre complicité…

Tu penses ? mais je veux le récupérer rapidement. Avec ta méthode, j'en aurais pour longtemps… râla Gaya

En amour, rétorqua le plus jeune, il faut être patient.

Ah ?

Et oui !

Le rappeur soupira doucement, lui qui était bien impatient…qui ne supportait pas attendre, voilà qu'on lui demande d'attendre. C'était galère mais pour Kitayama, il patienterait. Il l'aimait alors il fera tout pour récupérer son leader.

Nika sourit, il voulait aider. Surtout depuis qu'il avait appris que son Senga squattait chez le leader. Si Mitsu repartait avec Fuji, Sen-chan devra aller chez quelqu'un d'autre et sûrement chez lui. Il voulait que son Senga lui revienne et il est pour l'instant en bonne voie de récupération.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTFHKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTNKSxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les jours qui suivirent cette conversation furent assez mouvementés. Kita piquait souvent des fards sous les attentions presque romantiques de Gaya. Senga rougissait beaucoup devant les gestes tendres de l'acrobate.

Les deux chanteurs principaux s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, ils parlaient de tout et de rien et Fujigaya devait bien avouer qu'il avançait plus dans sa reconquête avec cette méthode. Il en était heureux, ils retrouvaient avec Mitsu, leur complicité et peut-être que bientôt, il le récupérerait dans son , lui, était assez étonné du changement soudain du comportement de Gaya. Il aimait ça mais il le craignait aussi… Il avait peur que ça cachait quelque chose. Il était tout de même heureux de voir qu'il comptait un peu pour lui, qu'il pouvait discuter à nouveau de choses et d'autres. Mais il rougissait toujours autant…

Senga et Nikaido étaient devenue encore plus proche, Kento avait avoué à son ex-amant ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque l'acrobate avait préféré son chat… Nika s'était excusé, il le regrettait, il lui disait s'en être voulu d'avoir agis de la sorte et qu'à présent, il souhaitait reconstruire leur histoire pour qu'elle soit encore plus fusionnelle, plus solide qu'avant. Sen-chan avait été heureux d'apprendre cela, il lui pardonnait sa folie des minous.

Ce soir-là, Senga décida qu'il cédera de nouveau complètement son cœur…

Ce soir-là, Taisuke fera une nouvelle tentative directe…

Ce soir-là, Senga parla de sa décision à Mitsu et ce dernier lui sourit, heureux pour lui et espérant que tout marche.

Ce soir-là, Taisuke fit part de son intention à Nikaido qui fut heureux pour lui et espéra que Sen-chan vienne chez lui pour laisser de l'intimité au couple de chanteur… mais surtout pour le retrouver.

Ce soir-là, Senga sonna chez son Nika qui ouvrit avec un grand sourire.

Ce soir-là, Taisuke sonna chez son Mitsu qui ouvrit avec surprise mais se retrouva bien vite collé à un mur, des lèvres dévorant les siennes.

Ce soir-là, Senga sourit à son acrobate, s'avança vers lui et l'embrasa avec passion. Il cédait complètement. Nikaido répondit à son baiser avec passion, l'entraînant dans la chambre.

Ce soir-là, Taisuke sentit son leader répondre pour la première fois depuis longtemps répondre à son baiser, à ses attouchements.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTFHKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTNKSxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nikaido serra son Kento contre lui, lui dévorant les lèvres. Il était heureux du retour de Senga. Le jeune homme passa doucement ses mains sous le tee-shirt du danseur, caressant sa peau douce. La texture de cette peau lui avait beaucoup manqué. Presque 4 mois sans toucher son amant, c'est beaucoup trop. Ses lèvres caressaient doucement les siennes avec amour. Sa langue mutine s'insérait dans la bouche de l'autre, jouant avec sa consœur. Senga poussa un léger gémissement de bien-être, cette sensation délicieuse lui avait tant manqué. Ses mains agrippaient les cheveux bruns de Nikaido, essayant d'approfondir encore plus leurs contacts, le contact de leurs langues, de leurs lèvres, de leurs envies. Nika commença à remonter ces mains sur la peau douce, remontant le tee-shirt. Il était très excité, il ne voulait surtout pas s'arrêter. Finalement, il fit voler le t-shirt, le trouvant trop encombrant. Rapidement son pull suivit le même chemin. Ils étaient ainsi équitables.

Takashi descendit ses lèvres dans le cou de son amant, lui suçota la peau, laissant une marque d'appartenance et continua, une fois le forfait commis, ses lèvres pour mordiller un téton durci de son amant et joua avec l'autre, avec ses doigts. Senga n'était plus que gémissement et tirait les cheveux de son homme pour lui montrer à quel point ce traitement lui faisait plaisir. Il aimait ce geste. Il était tellement excité. Son amant lui faisait tellement de bien. Très vite, les mains de Nika se remirent en action et déboutonna le jeans de Senga, le baissa… en même temps que le caleçon et souleva son aimé pour l'allonger sur le lit. Il se mit au dessus du danseur et rejoignit leurs lèvres pour un baiser endiablé. Kento agrippa le dos de son amant, lui enfonçant ses ongles dans les omoplates et poussa d'autres gémissements en sentant que son amour onduler des hanches contre lui, attisant son désir. Senga remarqua l'injustice qu'il subissait et décida d'y remédier, il retira ou plutôt arracha dans un geste incontrôlé le pantalon en soie ainsi que le caleçon de son amant et posa ses mains sur le derrière de Takashi pour que le membre dur de son partenaire s'appuie avec force sur sa propre érection, déclenchant un cri à l'unisson des deux hommes. Ils ondulèrent longuement l'un contre l'autre, appréciant leur contact à leur juste valeur.

D'un coup, Ken-chan échangea leur place et se mit au dessus de l'acrobate. Il embrassa le torse de son amant de petits baisers enflammés avant de descendre doucement ses lèvres vers d'autres paysages. Il passa sa langue sur le ventre de son chéri avant d'arriver vers un gros fruit défendu. Arriver au membre bien dur, large et long de Nikaido, il passa doucement sa langue sur la fente du sexe, s'attrapant un gémissement de son homme, avant de le prendre en bouche sans attendre et de faire de vive mouvements de va et vient. Il resta bien une bonne minute à faire une fellation du tonnerre avant qu'il retire sa bouche et vint embrasse avec son amour. Nikaido, frustré de ne pas avoir pu jouir, retourna son amant sur le dos, lui écarta les cuisses et rapidement, l'empala sur sa queue avec ardeur. Il était bien trop excité. Il appréciait la chaleur qui l'englobait, c'était chaud, humide et très serré. Il aimait vraiment ça. Il lui fallut tout son self contrôle pour ne pas commencer à se déhancher violemment.

Senga poussa un petit cri de douleur, son amant était imposant. Il avait oublié à quel point, il était bien doté de ce côté-là. Il avait mal, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus été envahi à cet endroit. Il avait donc du mal à se détendre mais il se concentra pour essayer de moins sentir la douleur de cette brusque pénétration. Voyant que son aimé n'arrivait pas à se détendre, le dominant se retira et se renfonça d'un coup jusqu'à la garde, tapant au fond du corps de Kento. Ce dernier poussa un hurlement de plaisir et douleur mélangé. Son homme avait réussi à taper sa prostate, lui faisant sentir une flèche de plaisir dans la douleur. Nika sourit, heureux d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il convoité tant. A présent, son amant allait ressentir vraiment du plaisir.

L'acrobate commença donc à aller et venir dans la chaude intimité de son soumis. D'abord avec douceur et lenteur, puis de plus en plus vite pour finir par être violent et bestiale. Takashi poussait des gémissements assez rauques. Il pilonnait son amant sans pitié mais touchant à chaque poussé cette partie si sensible dans le corps de Ken. Celui-ci hurlait, il ressentait un plaisir sans nom. Il n'avait pas été si comblé depuis tellement longtemps mais, à présent, il voulait rattraper tout le temps perdu depuis que le chat de malheur était venu tout mettre en pagaille. D'ailleurs l'animal avait essayé de se faire entendre et de les interrompre mais, Nikaido refusait de lâcher son petit ami. Il ne ferait plus l'erreur d'arrêter… que le chat aille se faire voir. Il avait désormais plus important, son amant. Et en ce moment même, il profitait de lui allégrement.

Senga sentait le sexe dure et large le pilonnait très violemment, avec ardeur. Ça ne l'excitait que plus. Les deux hommes étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, se mouvant avec passion et avec amour. Ils partageaient ensemble ce moment d'union, pleines de promesses pour un futur joyeux.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que Senga, au bord de l'explosion, finit par éjaculer entre leurs deux ventres, emportant son amant avec lui qui se vida dans l'antre brûlante de Kento. Après ce moment d'union, les deux amants s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTFHKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTNKSxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, à l'agence, tout redevint normal. Nikaido et Senga étaient de nouveau très uni, très complice, et même encore plus qu'avant. Kitayama rougissait sans arrêt en regardant Fujigaya, et même juste en entendant son prénom. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs l'air très heureux. Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux et quand ils se posaient sur son amant, ils semblaient littéralement devenir très lubriques. On voyait d'ailleurs sur le cou du leader plusieurs suçons bien violacé. Taisuke avait apparemment passé sa nuit à imposer un avis de possession sur le corps de Hiro. Les deux soumis se sourirent et comprirent chacun de leur côté que l'autre avait retrouvé sa place chez son amant. Nikaido avait même donné son chat à Junnosuke Taguchi. Ça allait de jasé chez les KAT-TUN prochainement…


End file.
